Those Blue Eyes
by Rosebud5
Summary: When Mike is stabbed and in critical condition, the Graceland family realizes just how much their dorky Levi means to each of them. Takes place during the "Smoke Alarm" episode, with some Mike/Paige and a few hints of Johnny/Charlie. Rated T for safety.


Hey all! So I know I should be writing my Enjolras fanfictions right now, but this idea popped into my head and I HAD to write it. It will most likely only be a few chapters, but it should be relatively action-packed, so I hope you stick around!

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story: I do not own Graceland or the characters therein. **

* * *

**THOSE BLUE EYES**

Chapter One:

Paul Briggs swallowed anxiously as he watched the medics rushing out of the Bello safe house, an unconscious, pale faced Mike Warren on a gurney between them. _Crap, _Paul grimaced as his eyes landed on his protege. _He lost __consciousness... With all that blood loss they should have been keeping him conscious!_

"Agent Briggs?" a firm hand on his shoulder caused him to snap out of his thoughts as he turned to face a paramedic. "Agent Warren is loosing blood at an alarming rate. Will you ride in the ambulance with him? We need any information at all you can give us on the assaulter."

"Yeah, of course," Briggs nodded quickly, finding himself secretly relieved that he could ride in the ambulance so he could keep an eye on Mike. Wordlessly, he turned and followed the medic into the waiting vehicle, squinting against the rapidly flashing lights and wailing sirens.

Not two seconds after the ambulance door closed, the emergency vehicle set off at a breakneck speed. Paul's eyes fell on his young friend, and more worry filled him as he reached out to take Mike's free hand that the medics weren't inserting an IV drip into. _Oh God is this my fault? Odin's fault...? Oh God, Mikey..._

Another medic was cutting open Mike's shirt and was working furiously around the stab area as he looked up towards Paul. "Did you see the man who attacked Agent Warren?" he asked the older man in a voice barely keeping calm.

"Bigger dude," Briggs nodded, tearing his eyes off Mike to look up at the questioning man. "Masked... Dark hair, wearing a tan suit. I shot at him, but Mike was the more pressing matter at the time."

"He's about to flatline chief!" the medic who had been monitoring Mike's heart rate broke the conversation with alarming worry, causing the doctor who was talking to Briggs to whip around and focus all his attention on Mike again. Paul felt his own heart speed in anxiety as he watched his young friend's heartbeat flash in little green waves on the screen, here more regular, there dangerously close to being flat.

Unable to watch the monitors anymore, Briggs pulled out his cell phone to shoot a quick text to the rest of the Graceland family. _Get to the __hospital ASAP. Levi's hurt and in critical condition. _Not able to think of another thing to say, Paul hit send and shoved his phone back in his pocket, his full attention on Mike once more.

_Come on, kid..._ he begged mentally. _Don't you give up on us. Just don't give up, Mikey. Please. Don't give up,_ man.

* * *

Charlie stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her torso and another around her hair, sighing deeply. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that cursed Odin out of her head. Oh, she had her suspicions... But nobody would listen, anyway. Or, at least, Johnny hadn't... And for obvious reasons she couldn't tell Briggs... And Paige and Jakes were too loyal to Paul to listen to a word against him... Maybe Mike would listen to her? Maybe she should tell him exactly what she thought of their dear friend Paul Briggs and the mysterious Odin...

"Charlie!" the door to her room burst open, causing her to jump about five inches in the air, cursing and wrapping her towel tighter around herself.

"Darn it, Johnny! Haven't you heard of knocking before?" she fixed him with a steely glare. When she saw the worry on his face however, her anger was instantly replaced with concern. "Hey, John, you okay?" she asked softly, taking a step closer to him.

"You get this message from Briggs?" he held out his phone with a slightly shaking hand.

"Nah, my phone's dead," she mumbled, taking the phone from his hand to read the message. She re-read it three times before looking up at Johnny with wide, teary eyes. "Mikey... He's..."

"Come on, get dressed," Johnny threw a pair of jeans at a shirt at her. "I'll go start the car. Grab Jakes on the way down. Paige's out on a job, but knowing her and Mike she'll be there before we are."

"Right," Charlie nodded, already searching for underwear and hair tie to pull her hair up. "I'll be right there."

"'K," Johnny nodded, politely turning as she began to get dressed. "I'll see you in a minute."

"See you in a sec."

* * *

"Age twenty-seven, blood type A positive, had appendix out two years ago, severe allergy to shellfish-"

"Yeah, okay, but the main thing there is his blood type," Briggs waved a hand at the other medical information on his young protege as the doctor listed the facts aloud in the waiting room Paul sat so anxiously in. "And is there someone we should be contacting? His family or something?"

"The only person listed under family is his father, Thomas Warren. We've tried to contact him, but there was no answer. Besides, as a legal adult, Mr. Warren doesn't need a family member-"

"Bull crap," Briggs grumbled. "That kid needs family more than anyone does." After a pause, he looked up. "So he's A positive. Does he need a transfusion? That's my type, I can-"

"We have some donated blood bags already hooked up," the doctor held up a hand calmly. "He's going into surgery in about ten minutes. I just thought you should know, as his friend and co-worker-"

"Yeah, okay, look, if you need to be back with Mike, quit talking to me and go prep him for surgery," Paul snapped, colder than he meant to.

The doctor blinked at the tone, and then just nodded and silently turned to return to his patient. Briggs ran a hand over his hair and sat back in the chair, taking a shuddering breath and closing his eyes against the worry and guilt rushing through his mind.

"Paul!" a familiar voice woke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Paige Arkin racing into the hospital through the sliding doors, her eyes red and puffy. Briggs got to his feet and instantly, instinctually, pulled her into a hug. She shook in his arms, and whispered in a broken voice "Mike. Is he okay? Is he alive? Does he need a blood transfusion? Did you get the-"

"Paige, Paige, Paige," Briggs squeezed her gently and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Paige, hon, just look at me, okay? Mike's alive, he's going into surgery, and he's already getting the transfusion. If they need more, I'm his blood type, I can donate easily. Just breathe, Paigey. It's alright."

The younger girl looked up at him with teary green eyes. "Paul, he's... What happened?"

"Sit down," Briggs gently lead her to a chair and kept a firm hold on her hand. "He was stabbed by a masked man at the Bello safe place. Bello's behind bars, and for all he knows, Mike is on his way to jail too. We don't know who stabbed Mike... He got away. Mike wanted me to go after him, but he was bleeding out. I had to try and stop the bleeding."

"And did you?" she whispered almost faintly.

"Not enough," Briggs admitted. "He lost a lot. He's going to be in the I.C.U. ward for a while, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Mike..." she whispered weakly, closing her eyes. "Mike, no..."

"He'll be alright," Briggs squeezed her hand gently. "He has to be."

_Because if not,_ he thought painfully. _It's going to be Odin's fault._

* * *

Phew! Chapter one done! What do you all think so far? Please, let me know! REVIEW! It makes my day every time!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
